Medical fluid-sampling devices such as lancets and lancing devices are commonly used for penetrating the skin of a human or animal subject at a sampling site to obtain a sample of blood or other body fluid for medical testing. Such blood sampling is commonly done on neonates and adults for blood-typing, glucose-testing, etc. Known blood-sampling devices commonly include a housing containing a drive mechanism and a trigger/release mechanism for actuating the drive mechanism. A lancet is typically propelled by the drive mechanism from a retracted position shielded within the housing to an extended position where a sharp needle or blade tip of the lancet projects from the housing to penetrate the subject's skin at the lancing site. Common problems with conventional blood-sampling devices include vibrations that can cause increased pain, complicated designs that result in high manufacturing costs, etc.
Accordingly, needs exist for improvements to blood-sampling devices. It is to the provision of improved blood-sampling devices that the present invention is primarily directed.